


Did You Notice?

by rose_megan



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Snow, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28002261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_megan/pseuds/rose_megan
Summary: He finally looked around and he was absolutely dumbstruck. Since when does it snow in Los Angeles? Since when does the snow stick in Los Angeles? There was at least half an inch of the stuff coating the ground, with more tiny flakes still falling from the sky, evident in the glow of the yellow streetlight in front of their house. Eddie’s eyes finally landed back on Buck, who was staring up at him with a look of complete wonderment.ORA Christmas miracle proves to be the perfect opportunity for Eddie to ask Buck a certain question he's had on his mind for a while.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 156
Collections: 25 (More) Days Of Buddie





	Did You Notice?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to the Buddie Discord! This is the for 202 Buddie Advent, prompt **Cold Hands, Chapped Lips**. 
> 
> The title comes from Perfume Genius' song 'Alan'. It's such a sweet song about feeling safe in a relationship (and it's written about a queer relationship!) so I thought it would fit such a fluffy fic about our boys in love. Definitely give it a listen!

“ _EDDIE!_ ”

The piercing scream ripped Eddie from sleep; he bolted up and looked around, the blanket falling from his shoulders and his heart pounding in his chest. A quick look to the clock on his bedside table told him it was barely 4AM. He threw the blanket off his body and bounded out of the bed, stumbling over his feet and slamming into the door. The dim light peaking in from the bathroom wasn’t enough for him to see the handle, and his bleary, sleepy eyes didn’t help either. He pushed his body off the wood and felt for the knob, yanking it down and swinging the door open. The hallway was pitch dark – Chris’ door was shut instead of cracked open like usual since he was at a sleepover, and the bathroom light was turned off. Down the hallway, he could make out the amorphous figures of the living room furniture, but nothing else stood out to him. Nothing seemed to be amiss. That is, not until a large figure jumped into view from the entryway,

“Eddie!”

“What the fuck?” He stumbled backward at the sudden outburst, a wave of panic rushing through him before he realized it was his absolute idiot of a boyfriend, Buck, when he flipped the hall light on.

“Oh my god,” Buck laughed softly, surging forward to gather a very shaken Eddie into his arms. “Eds, I’m so sorry, I’m just so excited!” He wrapped his arms around Eddie’s waist and pulled him in for a kiss.

“Why?” Eddie sighed, shaking his head and letting it fall forward on to Buck’s shoulder. “Why are you excited?”

“Have you not seen outside?” Buck asked, incredulity lacing his voice. “Or the news?”

Eddie raised his head and just looked into his boyfriend’s beautiful and shining blue eyes. He had just come in from a very long shift, but he was absolutely _giddy,_ and Eddie hadn’t seen him this way in a very long time. Granted, it had been a pretty rough year; the Coronavirus had put a lot of pressure on them all as first responders, and because of his job, Buck hadn’t been able to meet his new niece, Charlotte, yet. That fact has been really hard for him – FaceTime and socially-distanced parking lot meetings were only so good for so long. Buck wanted nothing more than to hold his precious niece in his arms; to cuddle her and give her kisses. The picture made a warmth spread through Eddie, a grin playing at his lips. He loved this man in front of him so much.

It was May of that year, Memorial Day weekend, that they managed to stumble into a relationship. They both knew it was coming, the feelings were there, it was just a matter of one of them finally admitting it. It turns out, neither of them really needed to. Buck had been with Eddie and Christopher at a picnic with Chris’ class on Saturday. He wasn’t originally going to be in attendance, but Eddie called about four hours before the event asking Buck if he had ever made deviled eggs before because _“damn it, why is it so difficult? Are devilled eggs a white people thing?”_ Buck could only laugh and make his way to Eddie’s house to save him from himself (and assure him that yes, devilled eggs were in fact a white people thing). By the time they were done making the dish that Eddie had been roped into making by the PTA moms, Buck had gotten himself an invite to the picnic from Christopher, and who was he to say no? The other moms fawned over Buck, though they were mostly enamored with his muscles and his baby blues. Of course, Eddie was too, but there was something else for him. The way that Buck was just so _natural_ in this environment – playing with Chris, navigating the other parents, seamlessly meshing with this side of Eddie’s life. Obviously, it’s not like he hasn’t been a part of his personal life up to that point, but he hadn’t really ever played a role with Christopher’s school functions before. It was so… _Parental_.

It made Eddie feel a certain kind of way.

So that night, when a very-sleepy Christopher was tucked away in bed and a slightly tipsy Buck and Eddie were sitting dangerously close on the couch, well… Let’s just say Buck had leaned into Eddie, Eddie had leaned into Buck, and the next thing either one knew, their lips were crashing together as if they’d never kissed anyone before. No words necessary.

To be honest, Buck standing in front of him, wrapped in his arms and his eyes gleaming with the joy of a little child was not too out of the ordinary.

“What’s going on, Babe?” Eddie laughed, placing another chaste kiss to Buck’s lips.

“Eds, get dressed and put on your shoes and your coat and don’t look outside until I say so, okay?” Buck was nearly vibrating out of his skin. “Promise?”

“Okay, okay!” Eddie stepped back, raising his hands in front of him. “I promise.”

He turned around to head back into their bedroom, a grin still splayed across his face that didn’t really leave the entire time he was slipping into a pair of old blue jeans and a red sweater. As he was getting ready to step out of the room, the cigar box on his dresser caught his eye. It was mostly decorative – it had once held cigars, sure, and if Buck still thought it did, and therefore didn’t want to go anywhere near it because of his absolute aversion to smoking, who was Eddie to correct him? He opened the box, plucking the small object inside out of it and dropping it into his pocket before opening the door to step out into the hallway.

He came back out to the living room to see that Buck had plugged the Christmas tree lights in, casting a colorful glow across the room, as well as the crystal lights that adorned the mantle above the fireplace.

“Feeling festive, mi Amor?” Eddie asked as he stepped toward the entryway to grab his boots.

“Oh,” Buck laughed, that mischievous smile still on his face, “you have no idea Edmundo.”

Once Eddie was bundled up in a coat and a scarf (at Buck’s insistence), the blonde engulfed him in a hug from behind, kissing his ear before putting his hands over his eyes.

“What’s going on, Buck?” Eddie laughed, his hands coming up to hold on to Buck’s wrist.

“Shh, just let me lead you,” he pushed against his back, sending him forward toward the entryway. “The door is in front of you now, open it.”

Eddie obliged, reaching out to find the handle. Once his hand landed on it, he pulled down and opened the door before getting blasted with a rush of cold air.

“Dios,” Eddie muttered, stumbled back into Buck a bit before regaining his balance. “You’re right, the scarf was necessary.”

“Are you ready?” Buck asked, ignoring Eddie’s complaints and pushing the pair out into the cold. “Eds, you’re gonna flip.”

“What is it, Sweetheart?” Eddie chuckled, “I am so ready, please just let me see.”

Buck ceremoniously removed his hands, jumping in front of Eddie as he did and waving his arms in the air. Unfortunately, he lost his footing and absolutely ate it, slamming hard into the pavement with a groan.

“Oh my god, Buck!” Eddie dropped down, kneeling in the snow in front of Buck and helping him sit up.

Wait.

Snow?

He finally looked around and he was absolutely dumbstruck. Since when does it snow in Los Angeles? Since when does the snow _stick_ in Los Angeles? There was at least half an inch of the stuff coating the ground, with more tiny flakes still falling from the sky, evident in the glow of the yellow streetlight in front of their house. Eddie’s eyes finally landed back on Buck, who was staring up at him with a look of complete wonderment. He was still sprawled on the sidewalk, his legs out beside him, and propped up on one arm. His face was tinged pink from the cold and Eddie couldn’t help reaching over and placing his hands on his cheeks.

“You’re right,” he breathed out, realizing only then that he could see his breath in the air, “this is… This is amazing.”

Buck’s smile was brighter than the snow. He scrambled up, his knees dropping in front of Eddie’s on the wet ground. They were both now kneeling in the snow. In Los Angeles. At 4 in the morning.

“Evan,” Eddie laughed. It was a loud laugh, a _real_ one, that came from the stomach and made him lean forward into Buck’s chest, “I love you so much.”

“I love you too!” His reply was quick as he continued speaking, “it snowed in L.A. like, last year, but nothing stuck because it was too hot. Last time it snowed anywhere _near_ like this was in the _1930s_ Eddie, the _thirties_.”

“I love that you know that.” Eddie marveled at the man in front of him, who had taken to looking straight up into the sky, his head tilted back as far as it would go. “I love you so fucking much, mi Vida.” He reached out and grabbed Buck’s hands in his, realizing right away how cold they were. He brought them up together, encasing them in his own and rubbing gently, the friction building heat against their skin. Buck had looked back down now to stare at Eddie. He was equally as enamored with him as he was the snow.

“Evan.” Eddie gripped his hands tighter. “Evan Buckley, you are the love of my life.”

“Mine too,” the other man replied, leaning forward and pressing their lips together. They were dry and chapped from the cold, but Eddie didn’t mind. It was Buck. It was wonderful. “I’m so thankful for you Eddie. I… I really love Christmas, as you know, and I haven’t seen snow like this since I was out east, and I wouldn’t have had anyone to share this with if I didn’t have you.”

Eddie could feel tears welling in his eyes. When did he get so soft? Is this what being in love did to you? All he could do was look at Buck and wonder what in the hell he did right to deserve someone as kind and empathetic and caring as him. He had done things in his life that he wasn’t proud of; going against his parents’ wishes and enlisting, running back to the Army when things at home got too rough, the fighting… And those were just the big ones. He had failed, over and over and over again, throughout his life, and yet he still managed to get where he was now – with a great job, probably the best kid anyone could ask for, and a man that loved him in ways he never thought he could ever be loved. Ways he never thought he _deserved_ to be loved.

“Eds?” Buck wrenched his hand out of Eddie’s and placed it on his cheek, gently wiping away the tear that had escaped. “Love, what’s wrong?”

“I’m just so unbelievably happy,” he shook his head, placing one hand on Buck’s knee and using the other to dig into his pocket, “and I don’t ever want it to end. I have a question for you.”

Buck didn’t say a word. He just gulped, the hand on Eddie’s face going slack and falling from his cheek.

“Evan, my Love, I never would have imagined we would end up here,” Eddie started. His voice was laden with tears, but laughter cut through them, “in so many ways. Not only in Los Angeles in freezing weather in half an inch of snow, but also us. I never in my life would have thought that a man like you would ever love a man like me.”

“Eds-“

“I came with a lot of baggage,” Eddie forged on, not letting Buck get a word in. He hadn’t written a speech down or anything, but he’d be lying if he hadn’t laid awake at night, staring at Buck’s sleeping face and imagining all the different ways he would ask this question. “Single parent, my kid has a disability, a veteran with PTSD… I never dreamt you’d take me on.”

He finally produced the item from his pocket – a simple matte black titanium ring. Buck inhaled sharply, his glistening eyes going from Eddie’s to the ring and back again.

“Evan, you’ve shown me that I deserve love. Happiness. Things I never thought I’d get to have again,” Eddie took a shaky breath and held the ring forward, “would you do me the honor of letting me be your husband?”

Buck didn’t even answer, he just flung his arms around Eddie’s neck and sent them toppling backward into the marshy wet snow. Eddie looked up at Buck, whose face was mere centimeters from his own, and smiled gently.

“Is that a yes?”

Buck just closed the space between them, kissing him softly. He raised up again, rubbing their icy cold noses together and laughed,

“of course it’s a yes, Diaz. As if I’d ever say no.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! 
> 
> Give me a follow on [Tumblr!](certifiedbuddietrash.tumblr.com)


End file.
